That fateful day! three years ago!
by Ryuu Acehunter
Summary: One shot! It all started with an accident...what kind of accident? Mikan realizes something! why did Ruka cry? Better check this out... [MXN] [HXR]...


**Yo! First of all… I do not own Gakuen alice… even though I wished I do…**

**Well, better check this 'one shot' of mine… please enjoy! **

**………………………………**

**FLASHBACK**

It happened 3 years ago. At a dance party that night, it was the first time for Mikan to dance with his partner, Natsume… she didn't even know how to dance so the result, she fell headfirst into Natsume, making it seem like they kissed. Everyone was shocked… usually when Natsume insist that they did kiss.

"We did not kiss! I swear…believe me! My lips landed on his teeth!" Mikan exclaimed.

To avoid her vexatious squall, Natsume went outside the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Natsume...!" Mikan yelled as she chases after him.

Sitting on the tree, they were still arguing…

"Why did you say that?" she asked (in a semi-low voice), standing on a branch of a tree which is a few inches away from him.

"I just only told them the truth."

"No you didn't!" she intensely reacts, "My lips landed on your teeth…Is that what you mean kiss?!"

Noticing his silence, she sits close to him…

"Neh! Natsume, I want you to retract the…"

But it has been cut off by a sudden grab of Natsume to her collar and at the same time, pressed his lips against hers.

After a moment, he pulled back.

"So that's exactly a kiss…content? I don't see what's the big deal about that." He stated concisely as he jumped off the tree, leaving her with a surprised face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**………………………………**

"Yoshi! I will try to tell him directly." Mikan concluded as she finally realized the feelings she had been carrying inside her since that day.

She got up from her bed and went outside…

B – L – A – A – A - G!

"Baka! What're you doing here?" Hotaru asked her, holding her newly invented gadget.

Her hair had grown (shoulder-level and done in braid). Her purple-gem orbs were really quit stunning than before. She had grown up…but that was only her physical that matured. Until now, she's still the 'money-greedy' girl and a stupid (well, this is how I describe it…) best friend to Mikan who always strike her with her sophisticated inventions.

"HO-TA-RU! What do you think you're doing?" she squawked as she recovered from the strike of the 'baka gun.'

"You're wandering around with your thoughts floating by… so I thought I'd wake you up."

"Really? You still could read me, kah?" she sighed.

"Something happened?" she asked.

"Iie." She suddenly remembered something, "Neh! Hotaru, have you seen Natsume?"

"I think he's with Ruka in the classroom."

"So ka! Arigatou…" she then leaves her best friend and headed toward where she could find her aim.

"That dummy, thank goodness she had finally realized it herself." Hotaru whispered to herself while staring at the twin-tailed girl running away.

**………………………………**

Natsume was in the classroom, silently reading his newly bought manga comic book. He suddenly stopped as he noticed someone's presence.

"Do you have business here?" he asked.

She froze as he stood up, slowly nearing her…

"A-ano, Natsume, I want to tell you something." She answered.

"Make sure it should be nice…or else don't even bother to tell me." He said frankly.

"Even I…didn't know if it is would please you or…" her face faltered, guessing that he wasn't going to accept her words.

"Fine. I will listen."

She drew in a sharp breath, getting some strength and…

"Natsume, I…I…"

"Yo! Mikan-chan…Natsume-kun!"

(Jumped out with shock)

"Narumi-sensei!" she gasped.

"Ah! Gomene, Mikan-chan, for making you frightened." Noticing their puzzled faces, he continued,

"I just want to inform you about the grand ball for tomorrow…don't be disappearing, okay?"

As she heard it, she blushed. _So ka, I almost forgot, tomorrow is that day… and our last ball as well here in this academy…_

They watched Narumi leave the room and got back to their thoughts when they realized they were both left alone now. Just the two of them.

"A-ano Natsume…"

Their eyes met and something akin to warmth released in their glances.

"Natsume…I want to tell you I…"

This time, she was interrupted by the loud rang of the bell…

**………………………………**

"Natsume, you still didn't tell her, did you?" a golden-haired boy with a bunny on his arms asked him.

"Iie. I can't… there's a possibility she would going to turn me away." He answered.

"You will never know, unless you try…"

He faced his animal-pheromone best friend.

"Ruka, you used to liked her, right? Then why are you…"

Smile and silence was his only answer towards that question.

**………………………………**

At last, the most awaited night of all has come…

Mikan was outside…unknown to her, Natsume was there secretly breathing down her neck all the time.

**……………………...……**

Ruka was sitting alone on the bench (slightly patting his bunny) and appeared to be in a muddy thought. Someone from behind tapped him on shoulder.

"I-Imai-san..."

Silence took place.

"You know, Mikan already realized her feeling." She broke the ice and started to dismiss some words.

"So ka… I'm glad." He said back.

"You idiot… you said you're glad… but it wasn't even surfaced on you."

"Really. I'm glad…" he insists as he stood up and showed her a reluctant smile.

"Ruka?" she said as she noticed his hot tears slowly trailing down from his eyes that completely betrayed him.

"But for some unfathomable reasons, I can't help but cry…"

(Dabbing his tears away) he tugged Hotaru's hand, causing her to fall against him and suddenly wrapped his arms around her tightly.

At that time, he felt the contentment he hadn't felt before. He was so happy to be molded within her warmth.

**………………………………**

The ball is already starting…

Ruka and Hotaru danced with a spark of smile drawn into their eyes.

**………………………………**

Under the tree, Natsume was there. Mikan neared him.

"Natsume…" she said while standing a few steps away from him.

"Hn?"

"I want to continue our cut-off talk yesterday."

"What's that?"

"Ahm…you want to dance?" she asked trying to change the topic.

(Drew a deep breath in disappointment)

"Huh? You came to me just to ask for a dance?"

Guessing he would refuse, her eyes began to release some tears… which made Natsume worried. _Damn, did I hurt her again?_

"Baka! You didn't even try to consider other people's feeling." She noticed him slowly nearing her but she continued on with her attacks.

"You're such a jerk!"

Natsume suddenly grabbed her hands and his eye's warmth bore into hers… she suddenly calmed down. Didn't know why… (it just made her feel comfortable). She opened her mouth and said,

"Natsume, I...I…"

Before she could finish her words, Natsume had already put his mouth against hers and they kissed.

"Sorry for being so rude to you… I didn't know how to control my feelings." A soft voice arose from him.

"Mikan…"

Surprised reaction drawn on her face, when she heard Natsume called his name for the second time of her life. She smiled as she pressed her lips against his.

This time, It was Natsume's turn to get surprised by Mikan's kiss. Just like the time when she had been kissed by him in the same tree. That fateful day. Three years ago…

**………………………………**

**---The End---**

**So that's how it is… Hope you had a good time reading this…**

**Reviews are very much welcome…**

**Ja ne! Minna-san…Arigatou gosaimazu!**


End file.
